helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Umeda Erika
Umeda Erika (梅田 えりか) born on May 24, 1991 is a model signed to ILLUME. She was a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She was a member of the group °C-ute as well as being a member of the Hello! Project Kids. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later put into°C-ute in 2005. As well as being in both °C-ute and Hello! Project Kids, Umeda has also been a member of the group ZYX in 2003 and its revival in 2009. Biography 2002 Umeda Erika took part in the 2002 auditions held to determine the line-up of the new Hello! Project Kids and passed along with fourteen other girls. 2003 - 2004 Umeda made her first official appearance in the entertainment industry when she was included in the line-up of the new unit, ZYX, along with four other Hello! Project Kids members and Morning Musume's Yaguchi Mari. Umeda released two singles with the unit before it became inactive. While she was in ZYX, Umeda continued her duties as a member of Hello! Project Kids, namely performing as backing dancers for Morning Musume at concerts. In late 2004 Umeda took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. In 2004 Umeda joined Little Gatas. 2005 In 2005 Umeda Erika was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group °C-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members. These seven members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the Kids. Originally °C-ute was releasing on an indie label, but in 2007 they made their major debut. 2006 Umeda Erika released four indie singles as a part of °C-ute in this year as a preparation for their major debut in 2007. °C-ute also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 On February 21, 2007 °C-ute released their debut single, "Sakura Chirari". On the first day in the charts it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. On April 23, Umeda joined the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., from Mix Gatas as a goalkeeper. 2008 Umeda continued her duties within °C-ute, releasing four singles and a third studio album. 2009 °C-ute released their fourth studio album, "4 Akogare My Star", on January 28th and their 8th major single is scheduled to be released on April 15th, titled "Bye Bye Bye!". Five members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brillhantes H.P.this year but Umeda Erika remained on in her role as goalkeeper. On August 1, rumors surfaced that Umeda would be graduating from C-ute in October. This was officially confirmed by Hello! Project a few hours later. 2010 Umeda Erika has signed with a new model agency called ILLUME Models. Umeda Erika has just opened up a blog on Ameba. The title of the blog is Erika no SWEET DIARY Profile Name: Umeda Erika Birth Date: 1991-05-24 Nickname: Ume-san, Ume-chan, Eri-chan Blood type: A Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan Height: 171cm (5'7.3") Favorite Subject: Music Favorite Brand/Designer: CECIL McBEE, JSG Hello! Project Groups: *Hello! Project Kids (2002-2009) *ZYX (2003) *°C-ute (2005–2009) *ZYX-α (2009) *Bello! (2009) Shuffle Groups: *H.P. All Stars (2004) Other: *Little Gatas (2004–2007) *Mix Gatas (2006–2007) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Collecting stickers *'Special Skill': Cooking *'Strong Point': Friendly personality, can get along with anyone *'Weak Point': Selfish, can be shy *'Habit': Spreading my legs *'Favorite Color': Pink, yellow, white, light blue *'Favorite Flower': Tulip, hibiscus, rose *'Disliked Things to do': Studying, exercise *'Scared of': Dad, bugs, monsters *'Favorite Movie': "Tonari no Totoro," "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" *'Favorite Book': "TV Pia" *'Favorite Word': "Mirai" (future) *'Favorite Season': Winter, summer *'Favorite Food': Edamame, beef jerky, pizza, ice-cream, cake, melon, soramame, chocolate, senbei, cookies *'Least Favorite': Food: Meat *'Favorite Song': "White Love" (SPEED), "LOVE Machine" (Morning Musume) *'Charm Point': Legs Single Participated In C-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ZYX * Iku ZYX! Fly High * Shiroi Tokyo H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Movies *2002-12 仔犬ダンの物語 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (Puppy DAN's story) Radio *2006–2007 CUTIE PARTY (with Murakami Megumi (2006), with Yajima Maimi (2006-2007)) *2008–2009 °C-ute Cutie☆Paradise (キューティー☆パラダイス) (with Suzuki Airi) Trivia * Umeda Erika is the oldest member of the Hello! Project Kids. * Umeda's Gatas Brillhantes number is 18 and her position was the goalkeeper. * She was the first C-ute member to graduate. * Umeda was also a back-up dancer in performances of Fujimoto Miki's "Boogie Train '03". * She has three Shih Tzus (RAMU-chan, MUU-chan, RUNA-chan.) * More recently, she has named her favorite food as yakiniku, her least favorite food as bitter melon, her charm point as "a row of 3 moles on the right of my cheek", her strong point as "I have a lot of energy", her weak point as "short tempered" and her hobbies as shopping and eating tapioca. * Yaguchi Mari gave her the nickname Ume-chan. * She has an older sister. * Despite being the oldest of the Hello! Project Kids, she felt that she wouldn't have been responsible enough to be leader, so she passed down leadership of °C-ute to the second oldest member Yajima Maimi. * She is one of only two members to be in both ZYX and ZYX-Alpha. * Erika graduated from C-ute and Hello!Project on October 26, 2009 to pursue her dream and career as a model. * Erika was the first member of C-ute to actually have a graduation ceremony. (Both Megumi-left because of scandal- and Kanna-left because of bunion deformation- never having received a graduation ceremony). * She is friends with Itano Tomomi of AKB48. * She was Friends with Suzuki Airi before singing togather. * Umeda Erika was named after her mother's favorite flower, the erica . Coincidentally, Arihara Kanna was also named after her mother's favorite flower, the canna. * She went to Hawaii with the rest of C-ute. But only was a part of the Fan Club Event. She did not take part of the Alo Hello! DVD. * She and Okai Chisato were the only ones in C-ute to have brown hair. * Has the same first name as Former V-u-den menber Miyoshi Erika. External Links * Official Hello! Project Profile * Entry at Kpopwiki * Entry at J-Ongaku * Umeda Erika Blog Category:C-ute Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1991 births Category:2002 additions Category:2009 departures Category:ZYX Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Akagumi